


Cuz I Love You

by dameofpowellestate



Series: Cuz They Love Lizzo [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Music, Romance, Spoilers, cursing, lizzo - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/pseuds/dameofpowellestate
Summary: David, newly obsessed with Lizzo, runs through some fond memories of his relationship with Patrick.





	Cuz I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Cuz I Love You by Lizzo and thought of these two goofballs.

He wasn't trying to be a cliché. David has always been ahead of the times in terms of fashion, celebrity gossip, taste and trends. However, being stuck now in Schitt's Creek for several years has unfortunately kept him a little behind on the current music trends. 

Needless to say, the first time David Rose heard Lizzo he had two reactions. He loved her powerful lyrics and how she absolutely didn't care about societal norms. He was also so ashamed to have not caught this trend before it was cool.

He tries not to listen to it, out of sheer protest, but at this point her music is so big it has made its way to even Schitt’s Creek. Patrick, bless him, has been playing it in the store. Alexis too, while she does yoga in now, mostly her bedroom. 

He does however have an almost surprising attachment to one of her songs, really all of them, but one in particular. 

There is something so familiar about the lyrics. 

** _Never been in love before, what the fuck are fucking feelings for?_ **

As he arbitrarily moves things around on their merchandise tables, he watches Patrick flip through inventory sheets with those stupid fucking rubber thimbles on his fingers and thinks, how true those words once were.

Not once in his life has David felt the way he does about Patrick. Hell, he's never had a relationship last this long. He's known Patrick two years and his fondness for his quick witted partner has only grown. 

David feels like his first assessment of Patrick was probably more spot on than he first thought. "You're either very impatient or extremely sure of yourself,” he had said.

That's exactly how Patrick treats this relationship.. He was impatient to get things rolling, after the failed attempt at keeping things slow. And he is extremely sure of himself. He’s never been slowed down by his inexperience with men, more often than not he’s the one taking charge of their more intimate situations. 

** _Once upon a time I was a hoe, I don't even wanna hoe no more._ **

David, though not overly fond of referring to anyone as a hoe, has to again, agree with the goddess herself. His past relationships were anything but monogamous, at least as a whole. Whether he was moving from person to person, or the person he was with was cheating on him. It's had never been steady, it’s never been  _ safe _ .

Until Patrick.

Patrick is a safe haven David didn't even realize he needed. David isn't sure he's ever had one before. Maybe his childhood Nanny Adelina. When he and Alexis were children, she was around more often than his parents. 

It wasn't that his parents aren't great. They have always been accepting of every life choice, venture and experiment, but in their own way. While supportive, it wasn’t like their emotional connections were strong, until the lost everything that is.

Patrick is safe in every way. David doesn't have to hide behind sarcasm, bravado, and fashion. While all those things are apart of him, he is more tender and sensitive with Patrick. 

It’s in the small quiet moments. The sweet kisses on his temple, the way he lets Patrick be the big spoon, even though David is the taller of the two.  Once, while having an unexpected heart to heart with Patrick, a few tears even escaped his eyes, though he was still quick to brush them away.

It’s the way David attempts to do more of the domestic chores around the apartment. He takes the trash out, washes dishes after Patrick cooks them dinner. He may not show anyone else that side of him, but he’s positive he couldn’t hide those things from Patrick is he tries.

** _Tryna open up a little more, sorry if my heart a little slow._ **

Slow, for sure, but steady if he did say so himself. He was ready to move in with Patrick, and maybe slightly disappointed that Patrick hadn't meant the apartment was for the both of them. It's not like David wasn't at Patrick's most nights though. 

David has to admit though, things have been a bit strained between them since Patrick moved into his apartment. Not enough that he’s worried things are going to end. It’s more like they’re really getting into more of the, what David assumes, is the normal tension people have in serious relationships.

They bicker a little more, and where before this would have caused David to panic and assume he was screwing it all up, they find a way to work through it. They got through the jealousy of the housewarming party, the extreme competitiveness of the baseball game, and just recently, the meeting of the parents.

He is a little unsure if things are going to progress. They’re still not officially living together and honestly, David’s not sure what the next logical step is. Marriage and living together are probably the steps most people would take next, and those are, surprisingly not as anxiety inducing as David once thought they were.

** _I thought that I didn’t care, I thought I was love impaired._ **

David’s mouth takes up it’s signature small crooked smile as he thinks back to his first few interactions with Patrick. Insisting that a guy, gay or not, in straight legged mid-range denim couldn’t be interested in him. That somehow being reaffirmed in his own mind when his ex, Sebastian Raine, came to town. While furthering David’s interest in Partick, further proved to David that he was far below the other man’s standards.

**...Now I’m crazy bout to tat your name.**

David chuckles softly about how crazy he is about Patrick and the thought of how wrong he had been about the other man’s feelings.

“What’s so amusing about healing crystals?” Patrick asks, breaking David’s trip down memory lane. 

Waving his hands in an awkward gesture and then shrugging David replies, “Maybe I was… getting healed. You did leave a bit of a, how would you put it, disgusting bruise on my lower back this morning.”

Patrick chuckles, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Speaking of mornings… I was thinking maybe we could close the store tomorrow. I know it’s a bit last minute but it’s been awhile since we’ve been out. I was hoping to take you on a picnic.”

“Well, you know you don’t have to convince me to close the store. You do however have to convince me to eat outside with bugs and dirt,” David answered, his nose scrunching up like it does when someone mentions something unpleasant.

Patrick, coming around the counter and making his way towards his boyfriend smiles. “Alright, how about we leave around 11. Not too early. Maybe I’ll pack some of the fancy cheese,” he finishes, leaning his hip against the counter David has been working at.

“Mmm… I guess maybe that sounds fun,” he breathes, distracted by how close Patrick is now. David leans forward, his lips an inch from Patrick’s, “Make it noon, and you have a deal.”

Closing the distance and kissing his boyfriend softly before retreating, “Then it’s a date,” Patrick says with a big grin. 

** _But baby, I don’t know what I’m gonna do, I’m crying cuz I love you._ **

This lyric of course, pops in his head after a very stressful and taxing hike his boyfriend made him take that next afternoon. It pops in his head after carrying his boyfriend on his back for the last leg of their journey, after David assures he does indeed want to spend this time with his boyfriend, no matter how much he may hate the activity.

It pops in his head as he looks down at his now fiancé, down on one knee, calling him the love of his life. David is indeed crying. He cried as soon as he realizes what Patrick is doing, as Patrick tells him he’s the love of his life. He sobs as he looks in the long velvet box, revealing four perfect gold rings to replace his silver ones and the love of  _ his  _ life assures him he means it. 

“It’s a yes. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bought the 5th season because I couldn't wait another month for it to come on Netflix. I just love these two so much. If you guys enjoy this, I'm think about doing one from Patrick's point of view. You can find my on Tumblr at mymariahcarey.


End file.
